


"We have a confession."

by StoryTellerNamedNerys



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus Goodman/TJ Kippen - Freeform, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack), Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerNamedNerys/pseuds/StoryTellerNamedNerys
Summary: Tyrus Week - Day 2 ConfessionCyrus and TJ have been together for a couple weeks and decide it's time to tell the group their secret. There are three confessions, one to Jonah about Cyrus' sexuality, one to them all about TJs sexuality and then finally that they're together now.





	"We have a confession."

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that my stories this week aren't in anyway related to each other, they're all stand alone pieces.

“We’re going to have to tell them TJ,” Cyrus said gently. He and TJ, his boyfriend of the past few weeks, were curled up on TJs bed, watching an old episode of Modern Family, a light hearted show that they both could laugh at and relax to. 

“I know, I just don’t want to,” TJ replied, nuzzling his nose into the smaller boys hair. “But you’re right, we should. Though these past two weeks without them knowing has been pretty nice, we’ve had our own little secret.”

Cyrus smiled and tilted his head up to look at the boy, “I know, it’s been great,” he agreed. “But it’s also killing me to not tell them about all this.” 

TJ gave the smaller boy an understanding smile, he knew how close Cyrus was with his friends, and that this was a pretty big thing for him to keep from them. “I know Muffin,” that nickname was reserved for times when they were alone together, and only then. “Why don’t you text them, all to meet us at The Spoon after this episode?” TJ saw this as a slight compromise, Cyrus would get to tell his friends, and he’d get another half hour of having Cyrus all to himself. 

Cyrus nodded in excitement, and moved his head from his boyfriends chest in order to reach his phone. “Thank you TJ,” he said gratefully and gave the boy a quick and light kiss, before making himself comfy again against his chest. 

Hey guys, you wanna meet up with me at the spoon in about a half hour? 

Ten seconds after pressing send the other three in the chat all replied with a yes. 

“I said we’d meet in about half hour,” Cyrus said, looking back to the TV screen. 

“That means we’re going to have to miss half the episode!” TJ complained, Cyrus turned to look at him again, doing his best puppy dog eyes. “That’s so unfair, you can’t use cuteness against me,” Cyrus smiled sweetly, knowing he’d won as TJ tilted his head down to kiss his forehead. 

\---

“Oh, hey TJ,” Andi greeted as she, Buffy and Jonah walked over to the table he and Cyrus were already sat at. “We didn’t know you’d be here,” she said as her and Buffy slid into the opposite side of the booth while Jonah pulled up a chair. TJ just nodded, not really knowing what to say.

“So what’s up Cyrus? Why’d you want us all here?” Buffy asked, “Have you put together another tater theater show you want to show us?” She laughed, Andi and Jonah joined in. 

“No, no tater theater,” he paused, “Although this may have been easier to do through tater theater, I should have thought of that.” Buffy raised her eyebrows at him. “Nevermind,” he shook his head.

“Okay, so I have a confession,” Cyrus started, looking between his three friends, “Well I have a confession to one of you, then we have a confession to all of you. TJ kind of has a confession to all three of you, but that comes under the-”

“Cyrus,” Buffy interrupted, reaching out and placing a hand over one of his. The fact his other hand is under the table didn’t go unnoticed by either of the girls. “You’re rambling,” she stated, “What is it? What’s going on?” She questioned, removing her hand. Although she could guess what was going on, but she didn’t want to assume. TJ gently squeezed Cyrus’ other hand under the table, a small sign of comfort and support.

Cyrus let out a sigh, “Okay, confession one,” he turned to face Jonah, who in turn looked a little alarmed at the fact Cyrus was directing it solely at him. “Jonah, I’m gay,” finally telling Jonah was such a relief to him, the only reason he hadn’t done it sooner was because he didn’t know how. He’d never told another guy before, well TJ obviously, but TJ had come out to him first, and admitted his feelings for him too, so it was different. 

Jonah looked at the boy, as if he was figuring something out, piecing something together. He nodded and smiled, “Thanks for telling me Cyrus, I’m glad you felt you could,” he said honestly, and Cyrus was grateful. “You guys all knew?” Jonah asked, the three all nodded in response, “Cool.” 

TJ squeezed Cyrus’ hand under the table again, he knew how worried Cyrus had been about Jonah finding out, even if he wouldn’t fully admit it. “I’m so proud of you Cyrus,” Buffy said, with a smile on her face. 

“Me too,” Andi agreed, “What’s the second confession?” She asked, although she, Buffy and Jonah were all fairly sure that they already knew, the boys hands both being under the table, their closeness, the fact Cyrus had been more and more busy lately. They already knew, but awaited confirmation, and wanted Cyrus and TJ to have their moment. 

Cyrus looked to TJ, who simply nodded and gave a smile, giving Cyrus confirmation that it was okay for him to continue, that is was okay for him to out him. 

“Okay,” Cyrus said to TJ, before turning back to the group, “Confession number two is that TJ is also gay, and we’re in a relationship,” Cyrus blurted out in one breath, squeezing TJs hand and his eyes shut and he nervously anticipated their reactions. 

He didn’t know what he was expecting but the ‘congratulations’ and ‘this is great’ he got from the three of them wasn’t it. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around each of his friends. It wasn’t that he had thought they would react badly, he just hadn’t known how they would react. Him telling them he was gay but then actually being in a relationship with a guy were two different things, and he’d worried that maybe him being with a guy would have been too much. Particularly for Jonah who’d only found out seconds before that Cyrus liked guys. 

“You’re all okay with it?” Cyrus asked, vulnerability and surprise mixed in his voice. 

“Of course!” The three exclaimed in unison. Cyrus looked to TJ and was greeted with a big smile, which he very, very happily returned. “And we kinda had a feeling,” Buffy said with a small laugh, the other two joined her, leaving Cyrus and TJ to look at them all confused. 

“You did?” TJ asked, he thought that he’d done a pretty good job of hiding his feelings for Cyrus, and then hiding their relationship. 

“Yep,” Jonah confirmed, Cyrus turned to him.

“Wow, you know it’s obvious when Jonah picks up on it,” he said jokingly, making everyone at the table laugh. 

“Well,” Andi started, a smile on her face. “You guys got super close super fast, and I could see how you helped each other, you always bring out the best in each other.”

“And you’ve been super busy lately, and secretive.” Jonah added on. 

“TJ you can not hide those heart eyes you have whenever you look at Cyrus or when his name is mentioned in a conversation,” Buffy added, smiling at them both. “Same for you Cyrus!” She pointed out. 

“Oh and it’s pretty obvious that you guys are holding hands under the table right now,” Jonah smiled then laughed slightly at their reaction. 

“Is it all that obvious?” Cyrus asked his friends, slight worry in his voice. He’d wanted to tell his friends but he wasn’t ready for the whole school to know. His parents deserved to know first, and he wasn’t sure when he was going to be ready for that conversation with them. 

“Only because we know you both,” Buffy answered softly, sensing the boys worry. Cyrus nodded gratefully. 

“Okay now tell us everything!” Andi requested with excitement, “How’d it happen? When did you guys realise you liked each other? We want all the details!” Buffy and Jonah nodded along, smiles on all three of their faces. 

Cyrus watched TJ as he burst straight into the story of how they got to this point, starting from when he helped Cyrus get the chocolate chocolate chip muffin. Everyone knew that had happened already, but no one interrupted his story, he was clearly excited to tell it. 

So Cyrus sat there, adding in bits and details occasionally, and just listened to his boyfriend tell his three best friends their story, a smile on his face the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
